Vegeta's TWIN?
by canten
Summary: Vegeta has a twin no way i can't believe it there is no way.... well find out for yourselves
1. Default Chapter

Vegetas Twin Author: krissythesaiyan Disclaimer: I don't own any of them except Kristen  
  
An: this is my second fanfiction story so the beginning may suck but trust me and my friends proofread it.  
  
Prologue  
  
"Ma'm do you think we will find who you are looking for?" one of the crew members aboard a ship off in space said.  
  
"Why do you question my judgment of course we will find who I am looking for but I think I want you guys to let me off right here understood," the captain said.  
  
"Yes Ma'm," said the whole crew.  
  
She takes off in a smaller ship compared to the one she was just in. *an: it's kinda like the one Vegeta first came to earth in* She was headed to earth to get reunited with her long lost twin brother she hadn't seen in over 25 years. She thinks to herself ((tomorrow is our birthday I can't believe we are going to be thirty in only a few more hours. The only thing I wish that I can get reunited with my brother, Vegeta.  
  
She lands on earth a few hours later in a field by Goku's house.  
  
"What don't tell me there is another evil on earth Gohan, get ready to fight this new evil," Goku stated.  
  
"I am already ready dad I wonder who it could be wait dad isn't that a Saiyan pod like the one Vegeta used to get to earth," Gohan said.  
  
"Hey Gohan I think you are right lets go check it out," goku said in his normal happy self.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Thinks ((I have finally landed on earth now I can go look for Vegeta, huh what someone is coming I can hear them))  
  
"Gohan there it is what it's....it's a girl," goku said really confused.  
  
"Huh don't sound so surprised how did you know I was here and who are you," she says with a small smirk on her face.  
  
"Dad I don't trust her she's weak but I still don't trust her she could know how to hide her ki like we do so I don't think we should answer her questions until we know if she is friend or foe please dad take my advice on this one okay," gohan said with a worried look on his face.  
  
"No I think we can trust her, to answer your first question we could sense your small ki and two I am goku and this is my son gohan," goku told her.  
  
"My ki is not small you just would never be able to tell how powerful I am until I get into battle," she says the smirk disappearing from her face from the last comment.  
  
"Your ki is too small what I doubt you would know how to hide it like we can speaking as how you are from space," said Gohan.  
  
"Don't tick me off kid I don't want to have to hurt someone on a planet I just arrived on because if I do I will never get my task at hand. I have to find my brother do any of you know someone by the name of Vegeta," she stated.  
  
"What how do you know Vegeta he is one of my close friends of course I know him," Goku said.  
  
"He is my twin brother you baka," she said. *far off in the distance"  
  
"GOKU GOHAN DINNER," Chichi called.  
  
"COMING CHICHI," Goku called back.  
  
"Hey why don't you come to dinner with us?" Goku asked.  
  
"No I need to...," she tried to say something but got cut off.  
  
"No I insist lets go," Goku said grabbing her arm and dragging her to dinner.  
  
AN: what will happen next time well I already know I just have to right it down on my computer and give it to you guys and yeah I know the prologue was pretty lame...... Please review and I will update soon. 


	2. Birthday Party?

Disclaimer: DON'T OWN IT!!!!!!!!!! AN: thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter.. it's greatly appreciated Vegeta's Twin  
Chapter 1 Birthday Party  
  
One day in capsule corp. it was a day away from Vegeta's birthday. Bulma was throwing him a party but as we can all guess Vegeta didn't want one. "Women, why are you throwing me a party, I will be missing a whole days worth of training if I go," Vegeta stated. "Oh, but Vegeta it will be fun for you to get out of the GR for one day and spend it with me and everyone else please," Bulma begged. Vegeta still refused, but Bulma stated, "to bad you are going anyway." "Whatever," Vegeta said walking off. Bulma called everyone up and told them about the party and asked if they could come; they all said they could. Chichi calls the same night asking if there was anything she could do to help. "No Chichi I have everything under control," Bulma said, "we just want you to come over and have fun." "Okay then see you tomorrow, Bye." Chichi said. "Bye," Bulma said.  
The Next Day "Okay is everything set up, ok well now we just have to wait for our guests to show up," Bulma said. All of a sudden you hear the doorbell. "Come in," bulma called. Goku, Chichi, Gohan, and Goten walk in. "Good afternoon, Bulma." Goten, Chichi, Gohan, and Goku said. "Hey Vegeta, guess what I brought a guest for you to meet," Goku said. "Hey, you can come in," Chichi called, "you don't have to be shy he doesn't bite," mumbles softly, "much." She comes walking through the door wearing loose fitting blue jeans that chichi went out and bought for her, and a sort of tight navy blue shirt. "Chichi I am not shy," she says pushing a strand of hair from her face that was falling over her eyes. "hello there, my name is Bulma, what is yours?" Bulma asked. She looks around at all of them and finally says, "My name is Kristen."  
  
AN: Well that was a short chapter I couldn't think of anything to say I was really stumped. Sry for the lateness I hope you really enjoy this chapter. 


	3. No Title

Author: krissythesaiyan Disclaimer: DO NOT I REPEAT DO NOT OWN IT An: thanks for all the reviews and I'm so terribly sorry for the lateness for this chapter. Major major major writers block. Ok this chapter is really going to suck I'm going off of what I used to have and it sounds horrible... so this is probably a bad chapter I need ideas and I'll revise it a lot....  
  
is thoughts just to let you know Chapter 3 ???? no title  
  
"Kristen, it's a pleasure to meet you. This is my son Trunks and my husband Vegeta," Bulma said pointing to the two people as she said their names. Kristen looked at the two of them and bowed slightly. "It's a pleasure to meet all of you," she said and looked over at Goku. "Goku do you think I could talk to you for a minute somewhere." "Sure...... but where?" goku asked, looking at her with a confused look. "I don't know my way around yet I'm new here you know it better than me," Kristen said shaking her head.  
  
"Follow me then Kristen," Goku walks outside followed by Kristen and looks at her. "What do you need to talk to me about?" He looks at her sort of confused. She looks at the ground and then up at Goku. "He doesn't know who I am.. I knew he wouldn't... do u think you could talk to him for me. And try and convince him that I'm his twin... cause I know he won't believe me." Kristen said worriedly her tail curls around her waist slightly. Goku looked and noticed Kristen's tail wrap around her waist "You still have your tail, not many of us have one." She nodded her head slightly "I've noticed that most of you don't anymore"  
  
She turned and walked back to the house her. As she walks back to the group she turns her head and looks towards the ground. She then looks up and sees Vegeta looking at her and gives him an odd look as meaning what are you looking at. She just wishes he would remember her but then remembers that they never really saw each other as kids because of their fathers wishes of having her away from him so he could learn how to become the future king with no distractions.  
  
I'm his twin why would I cause a distraction to him.. I jus wish he would recognize me as looking like our mother.. we never saw much of each other as we came to work for Frieza.. he did his job and I did mine. When I got transferred to a different job and then found out that Frieza had been killed by a Saiyan I was so happy. I escaped with my crew and I'm here hoping Goku or Kakkarot can convince him that I'm his twin. I'll think just to tick him off I'll just see what he says to this.  
  
"Hey vegeta...." Her mouth gets covered by Goku before she can finish what she was about to say. He then whispers in her ear "let me handle this don't say a word" He uncovers her mouth and walks over to where Vegeta is. "Hey Vegeta, why are you looking at her like that?" Goku asks smiling. "No reason Kakkarot she just looks familiar that's all.." Vegeta turns and walks away and then gets stopped by Bulma "I don't think so mister you're staying right here and plus the GR isn't going to work today.. I programmed it so it wouldn't" Gives her a cold stare and turns and walks back to where he was standing before.  
  
AN: tell me how bad that is... after I wrote the help thing a million ideas popped in my head.. but it could still use some work... I'd appreciate ideas for the next chapter.. thanks.. krissythesaiyan. 


	4. Forgotten Memories

Author: krissythesaiyan

Disclaimer: don't own and never will.

AN: Thanks for the great advice from Clarobell.. it is greatly appreciated. I thought of quite a few more ideas for this chapter than when I first started this story. So I think I'm going to dedicate this chapter to Clarobell.

Chapter 4 Forgotten Memories

"Kristen she looks so familiar, but why does she," Vegeta whispers to Goku. "Maybe because she's your sister," Goku says trying to sound convincing. "She's not my sister cause I never had a sister." Stops what he was saying and rewords it. "I once had a sister but she was killed when our planet was destroyed." He says as he looks towards the ground momentarily. "but Vegeta," gets cut off by Vegeta saying. "I never really knew her cause our father wouldn't ever let me see her because of my work, I was only ever allowed to see her on certain occasions." Kristen listened to everything they had said. She looked towards the ground and closed her eyes and begins to think.

I don't know how I can convince him that I am his sister. He says I look familiar but that doesn't help much. I don't have many memories that we shared together from when we were kids except.....

Flashback

"Vegeta come on do you want father to catch you not doing your work," a young Kristen said. "No I don't' but how is he not going to spot me when we're walking out in the open hallway," She turns to him and gives him an odd look, "do you that that I'm that stupid to just let us get caught by walking through an open hallway we're going to a place I found with in the palace so hurry up." She stops and feels around the wall she finds something and pushes on a loose brick and the wall opens up. She turns to Vegeta and smiles. He takes a step up and looks inside he sees walls with food on it that Kristen put there.

"See I told you I wasn't going to let us get caught by staying out in the open" she walks to a wall and leans against it and mumbles something that is hard to understand but the part that is able to understand was something about stupid brothers and how they think that I'm stupid... "well come on Vegeta are you going to come in and let me shut the door or wait all day for us to get caught." Vegeta closes the door behind him and walks to a wall and grabs a piece of Saiyan fruit and starts to eat it. Kristen looks around kinda nervously thinking she heard something "So Kristen you think father knows about this place" she looks at him and responds "I hope he doesn't cause if he does we're both dead" She said and then looks at him nervously.

"Kristen what's wrong you look nervous." Vegeta stated. "Be quiet I hear something and I think that it's father," she walks over to the wall and puts her ear up to it and listens. Vegeta soon follows behind her and listens. They both hear a very angry King Vegeta. They then back away from the door and wait for him to pass. "I think this was a bad idea now what about you," Vegeta said.

"It was I guess but I don't think either of us really thought it through very well." The angry voice of their father leaves and she looks at him and nods her head and then points to the door. They walk over to the door and pull on it opening it. Kristen pokes her head out the door to see if theirs anyone around them. She walks out and waves o.k. to Vegeta.

He walks out and helps her shut the door. They then take off running towards their rooms.

Kristen gets to her room first and walks inside looking towards the ground slightly. She feels a hand rest on her shoulder and she jumps turning to see her father standing directly behind her. "Kristen do you know where your brother is?" King Vegeta asks. "He should be in his room like he's supposed to be sir," she states rather nervously. "Telling from the way you just said that you two were hanging out and you just got back from seeing him. Which now means you aren't allowed to leave your room until I say you can. Your food gets brought to you understood." He said his anger growing slightly. "But father... I mean yes sir I understand," she says walking over to he rbed she sits down on it looking at the ground sadly. She hears her father leave and she lays down wearing a scowl.

End Flashback

A.N. Well I'm going to end it there for now sorry for the lateness of the update.. This has just been a bad year.. it would have been out sooner.. but one of my friends was killed, sickness, homework, and family related issues. The next chapter should be up soon.. please review if you guys have any advice.


	5. Memories Regained?

Disclaimer: Don't own it and never will

A/N: Eh.. so sorry for the lateness in updating.. I blame it all on school. looks around not really this was totally my fault I was to lazy to type this well hope you like this chapter cause I think its sorta lame.. but that's just me… lol.. well… on with the fic

Chapter 5 Memories Regained?!?

Author: krissythesaiyan

Kristen shuts out the world around her, sits leaning against the wall bringing her knees to her chest, resting her head on her knees. The others see her and look strangely at her wondering what's wrong. "Kristen, are you ok?" Bulma asks worriedly, she doesn't hear a thing since she's lost in her thoughts.

I have to convince him, I just have to. I just don't know how I'm going to do that exactly but I guess at the moment anything will do fine Kristen's head snaps up feeling someone touch her shoulder. She turns her head slightly and sees Vegeta standing next to her. She looks at his face realizing how he's almost identical of their father. She looks towards the ground backing away from him slowly. "Kristen there's no need to be frightened of Vegeta. He may seem scary, its not like he'll bite you or anything" Bulma says smiling while laughing quietly.

Chichi says quietly "Yeah right" Bulma elbows her side and says "Quiet." Kirsten looks up at all of them slightly seeing the worried expressions on their face. She says quietly so only the people in the room with Saiyan hearing could hear her. "Vegeta you have to remember me please." Vegeta looked at her, "What'd you say" As soon as he says that some of his memories that he had chosen to forget return to his mind. (This was intended to be a short flashback.. but it didn't turn out that way..)

Flashback

"Kristen, Vegeta, there's a very important reason as to why I called you here." King Vegeta says. Kristen looks at her father then to her brother. She sees that he is looking worriedly at her. "Go on sir" Vegeta says impatiently trying to hide his frightened emotions. "Well…" Before he could finish his sentence or actually start it he was interrupted by the throne room doors swinging open. King Vegeta's eyes widen as he sees Frieza's men run in grabbing a hold of the Prince.

Princess Kristen's eyes widen in shock, running over to the men holding Vegeta down, she gets into a fighting stance as if saying if you dare touch my brother I will attack. She feels someone grab a hold of her tail, before she could react her feet were leaving the floor as she clutched her stomach in pain, she does her best to turn her head and look at the person holding onto her but doesn't recognize the person. This person had scaly white skin with some purple on his body. This person was none other than Frieza.

"Well look who I have here Zarbon. It's none other than the Princess Kristen." He turns her around and looks at her straight in the eyes and says "I've heard so much about you but have never seen you in person" Says laughing amusingly. He calls to his men "Let the Prince go for the moment." All the men move to let him up he stands quickly and looks in shock at Frieza holding his sister in the air as her eyes begin to close from the pain her tail is causing her.

Frieza throws her across the room and she hits one of the palace walls with a thud as she slumps to the ground, Vegeta running over to her to see if she's alright "Kristen, are you alright?"

Her eyes remain closed as she tries to say 'Yes I'm fine' but her words don't seem to want to form properly and this is what seems to come out "Y..Ye I..I…I'm…. F..F. .F..Fi..Fine.." He looks at her worriedly as she coughs and then says "You have to promise me this ok" She opens her eyes and looks at him. He looks back at her and nods his head "You have to promise me that you will never forget me no matter what happens here or in the future you will always remember me ok" she says her eyes slowly closing from pain. "Yes I promise I will never forget you" he says as a couple of tears spring from his eyes as he sees her pass out.

End Flashback

Vegeta's Thoughts

My sister said something similar to that before I was taken away by Frieza's men, she can't be.. just can't be my sister.. Why are these thoughts beginning to haunt me all of a sudden.

End Thoughts

"Kristen what did you say" He repeated himself slightly confused. "I..I.. said, You have to remember me" she answered sacredly his voice frightening her, reminding her so much of her fathers voice. Vegeta's eyes widen as his memories begin to come back to him suddenly backing away from her. Everyone looks at the two confused as to what just happened.

Kristen stands quickly backing away from him towards the door. "This can't be my sister, she's dead she died with the planet I know she did this can't be happening." His hands raise to his head slightly as she starts to shake in shock. She finally reaches the door and opens it and turns running into the forest near the house. She falls to her knees looking at the ground as her eyes roll to the back of her head slightly as she collapses to the ground.

A/N: I'm ending it here.. sorry again for the lateness of updating. give me ideas.. well later ya'll


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Author: krissythesaiyan/cantenthewolf

Author's Note: Well I hope this is a longer chapter that some people have been hoping for.. but in my opinion it's a nonsense chapter that makes absolutely no sense.. ;; but anyways enjoy

Disclaimer- don't own

Goku runs out after her, while the others try and figure out what exactly just happened. Vegeta regains his senses and says "Where'd she go," all of the people in the room point at the open door towards the woods. He starts to leave to go after her thinking where has she been for all these years if she is actually my sister… how didn't she die… how can she be I saw her pass out.. she couldn't have made it off the planet in time before the explosion.. this doesn't make any sense… how can this be… Kristen… my twin.. my sister…

Meanwhile

Goku spots her falling figure laying fast first on the ground running over to her, slowly but carefully rolls her onto her back picking her up slowly, slowly beginning to make his way back towards the house. His eyes scanning the area making sure nobody was around him as he looked down at Kristen's face trying to see if there was a resemblance in her and Vegeta.

Somewhere off in space

"Wasn't the captain supposed to tell us if it was safe to land on the planet," said a voice that is soon heard over the quietness of the ship. "Why don't we land on the planet anyway its not like Kristen'll actually care." Another person says stating a fact as all the others nod their head in agreement.

'Back to Earth -.-'

Goku starts running to the house with Kristen's unconscious form in his arms, spotting Vegeta along the way as he yells out his name trying to get his attention. Vegeta snaps out of his train of thought and looks to see what Goku is holding and sees Kristen running over to him as quickly as possibly asks "What happened to her" Goku answers "I don't know I found her this way but here you take her I have a bad feeling and I want to see what's going on," Goku says as he hands Kristen over to Vegeta as he takes off into the air.

.' Elsewhere . 

"Sir we're entering the Atmosphere of Earth," a young alien-like man says. "Good we must find out what has happened to our captain, Kristen, her energy probably drained by now, but then she wasn't very strong when she left to go to this planet anyway," the same person who talked earlier says. There ship shakes slightly as it gets ready to land on Earth near to where Goku's flying. They hit the Earth with a great force as some of the men fall on the ships floor from the impact. "Ow.. Er.. I mean we're here" One of the crew members says. "Alright lets go find Kristen,"

-.- Back to Goku-.-

"Why do I always have to be right" He says as he sees the ship fall from the sky shaking his head slightly not believing he was right again. Soon lands on the ground near to where the ship landed sensing the great amount of people aboard. One of the men jumps out of the ship looking at Goku smirking slightly jumping into the air taking Goku on a wild goose chase that he falls for. Goku yells "Hey get back here," take off again into the air chasing after him.

The others look out a window to see if the chase worked seeing as to how it did they all laugh slightly at the foolish attempts of some people, "Alright lets go" the one who has yet to be named speaks. The door opens as they all run out running in different directions to go and look for her

Elsewhere

Kristen begins to stir, as she feels herself being carried, looks up at Vegeta and says quietly. "Put me down I can walks on my own," Vegeta looks down at her smirking, "I see you're awake, good, I don't have to carry you're heavy hide anymore," says with an even bigger smirk upon his face. "Well good I won't smell of your horrid stench," says glaring up at him as he drops her and walks away "oof" she says hitting the ground. "Well he still can't take a joke," Shakes her head slightly standing brushing the dirt of her clothing.

Vegeta turns around and looks at her yelling "Hey slowpoke you coming or are you going to sit there like an idiot all day," She starts walking towards him shaking her head slightly hearing a beeping sound from her pocket. She turns her head and backs up slowly hoping its one of her crew members and not somebody who followed her ship to attack her. Vegeta takes a few steps forward as Kristen reaches into her pocket and pulls out a scouter. Mumbles, "Oh great, it is one of my crew members is on their way, they're probably starting to get worried, I can already feel my energy decreasing each passing second," She walks slowly over to a tree and leans against it. As soon as she leans against the tree the young man from earlier lands in front of Vegeta. "Kristen, you're energy level… it's low." He says reaching a hand out towards her.

Vegeta looks at his hand and slaps his hand and growls, "get away before I kill you," The young man laughs quietly, "I highly doubt you could kill me," Kristen looks at him and says, "Kitoki, back off he won't harm you," she says taking a step towards them, "but Kristen," points to Vegeta, "who's that, don't tell me this is why you wanted to come here." Vegeta turns and looks at her as she quickly walks past him towards Kitoki, suddenly both their scouters start beeping, "Did you send the whole crew out to find me" she says narrowing her eyes slightly.

Kitoki places his hand on Kristen's shoulder "you have to come back with us please," he pleads with her. She backs away slowly as the rest of the crew and "Captain you're alive! Thank goodness you had us all so worried," She lowers her hand and turns walking away. "I'm sorry Kitoki, but I can't go back with you," Vegeta looks at her and then to the other people. "I don't know who any of you are but," points to them "if you don't leave I shall be forced to kill you all you, no matter what the women says." Kristen yells at Vegeta

"If you harm any of them you'll finally see my energy." She says stopping and turns to look at him her eyes narrowed slightly. "Fine but you wouldn't do much damage to me for as low as your ki is." "Just back off Vegeta and lets get back to your house before everybody that's there doesn't get freaked out cause we're gone." She says glaring, "but Ma'm what about us what're we supposed to do," one of the others says. "Quiet Mitako don't interrupt Kristen," "It's perfectly alright Kitoki, don't worry about it, well Mitako, I guess you'll have to come with us to Vegeta's house, I highly doubt he'll mind "she says laughing quietly placing a hand to her mouth slightly.

Authors note: Well I hope this is longer..


End file.
